londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (series 7)
Episode 1 (series 7) is the first episode of London's Burning's seventh series. In the episode, Blue Watch are called to a fire at a young offenders institute. Episode Summary Blackwall's appliances have been fitted with new sirens and Blue Watch get their new brigade uniforms. Maggie reads out a letter from Colin, who says he has regained his ability to walk, but also has been declared permanently unfit for brigade duties and will never be a firefighter again. The Watch are devastated. Nick points out that Colin will get a lump-sum and a good pension from the Brigade in compensation for his injuries, but this will hardly make up for the loss of his beloved career. Bayleaf ends the discussion by stating that Colin is at least a young man, and has time to get over it. His mood hints that he almost envies Colin's exit from the Brigade. A lorry driver crashes into a wall, which collapses and buries a child with his bike beneath. Blue Watch are called to free the driver and the boy. Bayleaf loses his temper when another fireman takes taunts him because of his accident. Laura catches Ben who returns from school extremely early, but he refuses to talk to her and leaves again with his friends. Ariadne and Petros distribute invitations to their wedding at Dimitri's restaurant, much to Nick's displeasure. Kelly finds a rat (in fact a mouse) in the kitchen and yells at George that they must move because she cannot raise their children in such a place. Sandra wants John to take the civilian job in an office, which former Station Officer Jonah has offered him. She later tells Patti about her hopes for him, which gets her thinking that if John moves on, Geoff can be Sub again. But when Hallam is shown around his future workplace -- a small, windowless box in a faceless office building -- by Jonah, he is horrified by the thought of working there. Nick has words with Bayleaf about his scuffle with the other firefighter, pointing out that a councillor overheard the incident and sent in a letter of complaint about the Watch's behaviour. At a local young offenders institute, an inmate starts a fire in order to facilitate an escape. During the night shift, Blue Watch are summoned to what has now become a huge blaze. In the mayhem, the inmate slips away and reaches Blue Watch's appliance, where he knocks Bayleaf unconscious and steals his uniform. He almost escapes but the alarm is raised and he is apprehended again. His brother, waiting outside in the getaway car, zooms off and is chased by the police. He then crashes the car and is injured, while Bayleaf's gear is returned. Cast Notes Blue Watch have new uniforms, replacing the woolen jumper and blue shirts and trousers. The appliances have also been fitted with new sirens. Quotes Shout ring crew rush to appliances" : Nick What we got then Billy? : Billy Smoke issuing YO Institute! : Kevin thats the prison innit? : Hallam Good That is Young Offenders : Pearce Young Offenders, Billy going to be home then eh?. Appearances Yanni Made his first appearance Station Officer Peter Jonah - Last appearance this episode Galleries Clips *Prison Fire 7